We propose to add a video image analysis computer (the Joyce-Loebl Magiscan 2) to the morphometrics laboratory in the Department of Anatomy at The Ohio State University in order to enhance our abilities to quantitate the results of neuroanatomical and biochemical experiments. The instrument will be used by a major user group from seven (7) currently funded NIH projects to analyze data obtained from fluorescence microscopy, histochemistry, immunocytochemistry, electron microscopy, and bright and darkfield microscopy. The Magiscan computer will also serve as an additional input to our currently operating three-dimensional reconstruction system. A research quality light and fluorescence microscope is also requested to support the system.